super_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Pitch Black
Pitch Black is an alleged paranormal figure purported to have been in existence for centuries, covering a large geographic area. Believers in the Pitch Black tie his appearances in with many other legends around the world, including; Fear Dubh (or, The Dark Man) in Scotland, the Dutch Takkenmann (Branch Man), and the German legend of Der Großmann or Der Grosse Mann (the Tall Man). Appearance Pitch Black is a being male in appearance who looks like a boy with extremely long, slender arms and legs. He also appears to have 4 to 8 long, black tentacles that protrude from his back, though different photographs and enthusiasts disagree on this fact, and therefore it is theorized he can 'contract' these tentacles. He is described as wearing a black cloak strikingly similar to the visage of the notorious Grim Reaper, and as the name suggests, appears very dark and able to stretch his limbs and torso to inhuman lengths in order to induce fear and ensnare his prey. Once his arms are outstretched, his victims are put into something of a hypnotized state, where they are utterly helpless to stop themselves from walking into them. He is also able to create tendrils from his fingers and back that he uses to walk on in a similar fashion to Doctor Octopus. The superhuman stretching ability could also be seen as a similarity between himself and Mr. Fantastic. Whether he absorbs, kills, or merely takes his victims to an undisclosed location or dimension is also unknown as there are never any bodies or evidence left behind in his wake to deduce a definite conclusion. His face is pitch black and slightly ghostly, and almost appears to have been wrapped in a type of gauze or cloth. his facial features are also an object of debate, and many people believe that his face looks different to each person, if it is seen at all. He sometimes is portrayed wears a hat, which is sometimes a fedora, or sometimes a tophat. He may also be seen wearing a long flowing necktie, which is either red or grey. He often keeps his long, pale hands crossed politely behind his back or hanging loosely at his sides. His suit is black, sometimes portrayed as pinstripe in artwork, a common misconception thanks to the very similar Jack Skellington from Nightmare Before Christmas. He has long coattails which he lets flow proudly. He wears long dress shoes, which are always shined a perfect, gleaming black. Behavior Much of the fascination with Pitch Black is rooted in the overall aura of mystery that he is wrapped in. Despite the fact that it is rumored he kills children almost exclusively, it is difficult to say whether or not his only objective is slaughter. Often times it is either reported or recorded that he can be found in sections of woods, and these generally tend to be suburban. He also has been reported seen with large groups of children, as many photographs portray. It is commonly thought that he resides in woods and forests and preys on children. He seems unconcerned with being exposed in the daylight or captured in photos. It is often thought as well that he enjoys stalking people who become overly paranoid about his existence, purposefully giving them glimpses of himself in order to further frighten them. For this reason, it seems like very much enjoys psychologically torturing his victims. He also often appears to float or drift around rather than walk, which suggest the possibility of him being an ethereal being rather than a creature or a man. This would also explain why he is able to remain mobile in spite of his poorly proportioned body. Even though Pitch Black was fabricated on /x/ forums (or was he?), some people have already claimed sightings. He is seen mostly at night peering into open windows and walks out in front of lone motorists on secluded roads. His main intentions appear to be kidnapping children, as when he is seen near them in photographs, they usually disappear shortly afterwards. Pitch Black has also inspired many stories such as those of Marble Hornets. In the end though, his purpose remains unknown. An interesting take on Pitch Black by a pasta member who is relying on the Steel Wasps series for evidence/facts: has been a big misconception about my pal the Pitch Black due to the appearance of this article. He does not have a face. Everything else is correct. There is also some questioning as to whether or not there is more than one. I find that unlikely. It's most likely Pitchy fucking with your head in order to make you think that there is more than one, which he has been known to do. As of now, Pitchy has 3 or 4 known accomplices. These are Hell Bringer, Soul Devourer, B.O.B and possibly The Watcher. Not much is known yet because the next episode of the Noah Maxwell ARG has not yet been released. In the Marble Hornets ARG, Hell Bringer and Soul Devourer are possibly his followers. In the Everyman HYBRIDS ARG B.O.B seems to be working with him, but we aren't really sure if that is true or not. Abilities Pitch Walking He floats on a black platform that looks like it has a pattern of souls screaming and writhing. when he uses this cars automatically turn off or they simply explode due to radiation heat. Pitch Sickness The victims who survive him get amnesia, nightterrors, nausea/vomiting, sweating, and random sobbing/wailing. Camera Interference/Glitching If Pitch Black is caught on tape, colors will blend, morph, and swirl. Category:Death Category:Ghosts Category:Mental Sickness